


Thread

by horrorsilk



Series: Kinktober 2020 [19]
Category: Elder Scrolls, Elder Scrolls Online
Genre: Gender-neutral Reader, Kinktober, Other, Telepathy, ask me if i care, probably not lore friendly, the answer is no
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-19
Updated: 2020-10-19
Packaged: 2021-03-08 23:22:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,546
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27074923
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/horrorsilk/pseuds/horrorsilk
Summary: Even when your travels take you to the edges of the map, the Worm King is never really that far. Not when he's ever-present in your mind. Perhaps even embedded in your very soul.For Kinktober 2020 prompt: telepathy((can also be considered a follow up to Thrall/Thrill))
Relationships: Mannimarco (Elder Scrolls)/Reader
Series: Kinktober 2020 [19]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1947808
Kudos: 24





	Thread

The night is pleasant enough, but still you toss a few logs onto the fire just in case. You haven't been this far north before, and while the mountains are beautiful, the chill in the air is something you aren't entirely used to yet. Still, the journey has at least been productive so far, with all of the alchemical reagents Mannimarco requested safely tucked away in your pack. You even managed to find some grand soul gems. Well, maybe _found_ isn't entirely accurate, seeing as you had to pick the lock on the case they were in to take them, but you didn't really care. Anything to assist the Worm King. 

One of the log pops and sparks fly into the air, and with a sigh you decide to rest. When dawn breaks, you'll start your journey back south again, and so long as you don't experience any significant delays, you'll make it back to the Order in three days' time. You curl up onto your bedroll and tug your thick blanket tighter around your shoulders, perhaps not comfortable but when you're this tired, it's better than sleeping on the bare ground. With the sound of the fire crackling pleasantly and crickets chirping in the darkness, your eyes grow heavy and you fall asleep.

You know you're dreaming, but that doesn't stop you from exploring the dark cavern ahead of you, bare feet padding against the cold stone. The only clothing on your body is a loose black silk robe, but you aren't cold. A flickering pool of light on the floor ahead of you coaxes you forward to stand in a doorway, peering inside to see the familiar silhouette of Mannimarco, hunched over his desk and scribbling furiously. At your arrival his ears perk and he lifts his head, turning around to face where you stand with an unreadable expression on his ethereal face.

"Hello?" he calls out, eyes narrowing. "Who is there?"

"It's me, Mannimarco," you say, stepping further into the room, but it's like you're not even there; he looks right through you. "Mannimarco?"

That time his ears perk again and he stands up, looking right over your head into the hallway beyond. Softly, he calls your name, but before you can answer, you wake up. 

It's morning, and the sun is already climbing into the sky, birdsong deafening in your tired ears as you drag yourself from your bedroll. What happened? It almost felt like a dream, but you know it wasn't. It was like you were there, in the same room as Mannimarco, but yet here and sleeping at the same time. You know it has to mean something, but you're still tired, so your brain doesn't quite have the capacity to process it at present. Rubbing your eyes, you make sure the fire has been put out and the ashes cool before you shoulder your pack and turn your stride southward. 

You make it a good distance and it's late afternoon when you hear the whispers in the back of your skull. Of course you recognize the voice immediately, even if it sounds a little more irritated than usual.

"Mannimarco?" you call out to the empty air, and the voice in your head hums in reply.

_"Hello, pet. And how did we sleep last night?"_

"I...not well," you admit, and his presence in your mind grows agitated for a moment before settling again.

 _"I should think not. Throwing your consciousness all the way here is_ not _a very good way to ensure a good night's rest."_

"Well, I didn't do it on purpose!" You frown and cross your arms. "I don't even know how it happened."

_"Whatever the case, I strongly suggest against doing it again. Not until you learn to control it. Of course I'll show you how, once you return. Now, I'm afraid I must go, pet, but I do look forward to seeing you again."_

A warmth bubbles in your brain that you recognize as his laughter before his presence slithers out of your skull and you're alone again. Grumbling under your breath you stuff your hands in your pockets and continue your trudging. Tonight you are definitely sleeping in an inn; your back is killing you from all the nights sleeping on the ground. Thankfully you find one before it gets too late, and hand over a few coins for a room and a nice hot dinner, which you try your best not to scarf down before turning in for the night. After kicking off your boots and stripping down to your underclothes, you flop onto the mattress and close your eyes, sleep gently pulling you down into its depths.

But moments later you know you're going to wake up just as tired as you walk along the stone passageways to Mannimarco's crypt. This time you _are_ cold, shivering as you wrap your arms around yourself. That warm puddle of light that spills across the floor beckons you closer, and moments later you're standing in the doorway to the Worm King's study, though he seems to be expecting you this time. At your arrival he immediately turns from his desk, frowning.

"I thought I told you _not_ to do this again," he said coolly.

"I'm not doing it on purpose, Mannimarco, I don't know why it's happening." Your teeth are chattering; though this is what you get for walking through a crypt in your skivvies, you suppose. "I just wanted to sleep."

The lich stands and walks up to you, eyes narrow. "You're freezing," he grumbles. "I would offer you my cloak, but seeing as you're just a fragment of your mind at present, I doubt it would help much. Here, come stand by the fire." He gestures to the hearth, and you nearly trip over yourself as you scramble over to it, the glow of the flames wrapping you pleasantly in warmth, however faint. "I suppose some of the fault is mine; I am the one who opened the connection between our minds in the first place. Something is bringing you here, bringing you back; ah, pet, don't tell me you _miss_ me." Surely he means it as a jest, chuckling lightly as he smirks at you, but you just scowl back.

"Of course I miss you. It's been months." You turn to glare at the fire, wrapping your arms tighter about yourself. Mannimarco makes no sound as he glides over to stand right behind you, and you can feel the chill of his body to your back; a stark contrast to the warmth of the fire before you. He can't actually touch you, since your physical body is still sleeping in that inn halfway across the map, but that doesn't seem to matter. He's breathing against the back of your neck, and your skin crawls, though not in a way that's entirely unpleasant.

"Poor thing," he croons, and you can hear the smirk on his face even without seeing it. "All alone. But you are strong; _you can take care of yourself, too."_

Blinking rapidly, your breath catches in your throat. "Do you mean...?"

"I would think it was obvious," Mannimarco says blandly, though his own breath hitches and you hear the rustling of cloth behind you. "Go on, then, pet, touch yourself."

Never one to disobey an order from the Worm King, you slip your hand past the waistband of your smallclothes, fingers brushing lightly against your already aching sex. The sight of you doing so obviously pleases the lich behind you, and you can hear him growl softly as he pleasures himself alongside you. You can hear every movement of his hand on his length, every little sound he makes in his throat. You whimper softly, your own motions against your arousal growing faster, more desperate.

"I want you," you whine, quite by accident, though it really is the truth. Mannimarco chuckles breathlessly.

"I know, pet, I know." His voice is harsh, his breath against your neck making you squirm. "When you return, you can have me."

You imagine that your hand is his, that he's the one touching you, coaxing these pathetic noises from your throat, and with a final motion of your hand, you break, sobbing, your hand soaked with your release. And the Worm King follows behind you, grunting as he catches his own spend in his palm. Feeling tired, dizzy, but sated, you turn to face him, catching just a glimpse of those still hungry, always icy eyes, the way his jaw is clenched as he holds back his own moans, the softening cock still in his cum-soaked hand. Before you can speak, though, there is a tug in your mind and your eyes snap open.

You're back in that inn, tangled hopelessly up in the sheets, which are soaked in sweat and other things. Quickly you scramble out of them; despite the night's _activities_ you feel a little more rested, and after you clean yourself up a bit, you get dressed and shoulder your pack. You want to get moving as quickly as possible to make up as much distance as possible before nightfall. Aedra willing, you'd make it back before afternoon tomorrow.

In your mind you feel Mannimarco chuckle. _"I'm looking forward to it, pet."_


End file.
